I'm a Man Who Can Be His Boyfriend
by Fuozghie
Summary: Tempat mereka bekerja bersebelahan. Mereka sering bertemu dan berantem. Tapi mereka tak yakin mereka hanya membenci satu sama lain. Hingga Gan Ning yang pertama mencoba membuktikan dan melakukan sesuatu apakah akan ada perasaan lain dan terganti... warning: mungkin typo, ooc, gj, BL (fujoshi dan fudanshi mana :U) , etc dah... Modern Life, OTP: Gan Ning x Ling Tong
1. Masih diawal

**Berdasarkan kostum pekerjaan (dlc) mereka masing - masing dan kehidupan masa modern. Ling Tong itu katanya bekerja sebagai ahli mekanik dan aku bingung dia harus kerja dimana. Jadi aku pilih tempatnya bengkel. Fic ini BL, oke :v!**

**Dynasty Warriors by Koei || Fanfic by me**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy, Minna!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a Man Who Can Be His Boyfriend<strong>

Hari sudah malam sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Seorang lelaki keluar dari kafe dimana ia bekerja. Ia berjalan melewati dua tempat dimana dua teman dekatnya bekerja. Ia tahu bahwa kedua teman dekatnya itu sering bertengkar dan mereka berdua adalah musuh sekaligus teman. Lu Xun mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menulis di kertas. Setelah menulis ia merobek kertas itu dan ditempelkan dengan perekat. Menempel diantara dua tembok. Yang bertuliskan 'jangan pernah datang ke tempat ini walaupun jika sudah pernah atau nyawa kalian akan terancam'. Memang aneh seseorang melarang orang - orang datang ke tempat lain tapi itu karena kejadian yang dilakukan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

Gan Ning bekerja di pom bensin dan Ling Tong bekerja di bengkel. Dua tempat itu bersebelahan. Gan Ning dan Ling Tong hampir selalu bertemu setiap saat. Suatu hari Ling Tong sedang sibuk bekerja karena banyak pengunjung yang ingin memperbaiki kendaraan. Sedangkan pengunjung yang ingin mengisi bahan bakar tidak banyak. Langsung Gan Ning mendatangi Ling Tong. Menarik rambut Ling Tong dan menonjoknya. Ia kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Gan Ning dan langsung membalas perbuatannya dengan menonjok lawannya itu. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning bertengkar dalam waktu yang terlalu lama dan susah dihentikan saat itu namun kebelah dua pihak akhirnya berhenti bertengkar karena beberapa pengunjung yang berani untuk menyudahi mereka bertengkar. Tapi bukan hanya kejadian itu saja, masih banyak kejadian lain mereka bertengkar yang beberapa kejadiannya membuat pengunjung merasa bahaya.

Salah satunya saat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning bertengkar di pom bensin. Ada kotak berisi wadah minyak. Ling Tong mengambil wadah minyak untuk membanjur Gan Ning dengan minyak namun tergelincir dari tangannya dan wadah itu nyaris tumpah mengenai pengunjung yang baru turun dari mobilnya. Bahkan saat mereka bertengkar lagi di bengkel, alat mekanik yang Gan Ning pegang untuk memukul Ling Tong malah salah sasaran dan mengenai kepala salah satu pengunjung hingga benjol dan sedikit berdarah. Tentu saja pengunjung itu kesakitan dan marah. Tak jarang mereka mendapat hukuman. Tapi itu tidak menimbulkan efek jera.

Lu Xun pernah beberapa kali melihat kejadian bertengkar dua orang itu. Letak kafe dengan pom bensin dan bengkel itu tidak terlalu jauh jadi Lu Xun bisa melihat mereka bertengkar dari dalam kafe dari kejauhan. Lu Xun ingin menghentikannya. Bahkan jika Lu Xun bisa dan berusaha pun, kemungkinan besar mereka tak akan berhenti. Butuh orang - orang yang mau membuat Gan Ning dan Ling Tong berhenti bertengkar.

Itulah kenapa Lu Xun menempelkan kertas bertuliskan semacam itu. Setelah itu Lu Xun kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Beberapa menit setelah Lu Xun melewati bengkel dan pom bensin, Gan Ning keluar dari pom bensin untuk pulang. Tapi ia tidak menyadari ada kertas yang menempel. Kalau Ling Tong sudah pulang sebelum Lu Xun dan Gan Ning.

Keesokan harinya, Lu Xun kembali bekerja. Melayani para pengunjung. Tiba - tiba Ling Tong dan Gan Ning mendatangi kafe dimana Lu Xun bekerja. Mereka bertemu Lu Xun dan Gan Ning langsung menarik tangan kanan Lu Xun. Langsung mereka bertiga berada diluar.

"Lu Xun, kenapa kau menempelkan kertas seperti itu!?" ucap Gan Ning dengan merasa kesal.

"Gara - gara kau jadinya cuma sedikit pengunjung yang datang!" ucap Ling Tong yang juga merasa kesal.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah tau siapa tahu siapa yang menempelkannya? Fufu kalian bisa menebaknya. Tapi masih ada juga pengunjung yang mau datang ke pom bensin dan bengkel di saat kalian ada di tempat kerja masing - masing."

"Tadi kami berdua sudah bertemu pak tua dan katanya dia tidak menempelkannya."

"Grrr! Kenapa kau bilang Tuan Lu Meng dengan sebutan yang jelek, hah?!"

"Suka - suka aku, week.

"Kalian ini! Harusnya kita membahas kenapa Lu Xun menempelkan kertas itu. Ayo beritahu kepada kita alasannya."

"Karena kalian sering bertengkar bahkan bisa dibilang bertengkar itu adalah kegiatan pokok kalian. Bertengkar di hadapan pengunjung berkemungkinan membahayakan nyawa mereka. Bertengkar ala kalian berdua itu liar."

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong terdiam. "Kenapa kalian jadi bengong begitu? Oi, bicaralah."

"Tapi alasan itu tidak akan membuat kita berhenti bertengkar."

"Itu benar apa yang dikatakan Gan Ning."

"Gimana, sih, kalian ini..."

Lu Xun kembali ke dalam kafe. Gan Ning dan Ling Tong kembali ke tempat kerja mereka masing - masing dan ingin kertas itu tercabut. Ling Tong yang mencabut kertasnya dan dibuangnya ke tong sampah. Saat sedang bekerja, Gan Ning mendatangi Ling Tong untuk meminjam alat yaitu pompa ban. Tapi Ling Tong tidak mengizinkan Gan Ning untuk meminjamnya. Gan Ning kesal dan berusaha memukul Ling Tong yang sedang berjalan berbalik arah dimana Gan Ning berada. Ling Tong tak sadar bahwa jalanan yang dilaluinya sedikit licin. Gan Ning menduga dan sadar Ling Tong akan terpeleset dan dugaan Gan Ning itu benar - benar terjadi, langsung ia menolong Ling Tong. Nyaris Ling Tong terpeleset total. Gan Ning malah tidak jadi memukul Ling Tong.

"Kau tidak apa - apa, kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak apa - apa. Te-terima kasih sudah me-menolongku..."

Ling Tong senang dan wajahnya lumayan memerah karena Gan Ning sudah menyelamatkannya. Lalu ia mengambil pompa ban dan meminjamkannya kepada Gan Ning.

"Katanya nggak boleh. Kenapa sekarang boleh?"

"I-itu sebagai tanda terima kasih, _baka!_"

"Oh, oke. Nanti aku kembalikan." lalu Gan Ning kembali ke tempat kerjanya sambil membawa alat yang dipinjamnya.

Kali ini Ling Tong merasa aneh karena ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya paling membenci orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gan Ning. Tapi lama kelamaan, meskipun masih sering bertengkar, perasaan benci itu sedikit demi sedikit terhapuskan. Tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang sebaliknya. Perasaan suka. Ia tidak hanya membencinya, tapi juga menyukainya. Perasaan suka seperti apa tapi baru pertama kali ia terpikirkan ia ingin lebih dari sebatas berteman dan bermusuhan. Berarti perasaan suka yang dimaksud adalah perasaan suka ingin seseorang itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ling Tong ingin Gan Ning menjadi kekasihnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi karena malu dan itu di saat memikirkan perasaan dan pemikiran itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian langit sore sudah tampak. Gan Ning ke bengkel untuk mengembalikan pompa ban. Ia berjalan sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Ling Tong. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia sudah mencarinya kemana - mana bahkan di toilet umum yang ada disitu sekalipun. Jadi Gan Ning meletakkan pompa bannya di ruangan yang penuh mekanik. Saat ia kembali ke pom bensin, orang yang dari tadi ia cari malah ada disitu. Duduk menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini dan ada apa?" tanya Gan Ning.

"Aku ingin mengambil pompa bannya." kata Ling Tong.

"Lah, sudah aku taruh di bengkel."

Mendengar itu, Ling Tong bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bengkel. Tapi Gan Ning menarik tangan kanannya. Ling Tong kaget.

"Ling Tong, besok hari Minggu. Apa kau ada waktu luang?"

"Err... Sepertinya ada. Besok aku kerja hanya sampai siang."

"Aku juga besok kerjanya hanya sampai siang. Bagaimana setelah pulang kerja kita jalan - jalan bersama?"

"Ah... Be-benarkah? Tunggu, kau pasti hanya bercanda! Kau ingin menjahiliku, kan?"

"Nggak, kok. Jika ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, besok kita bisa mendatanginya berdua."

"Nggak mau! Kenapa aku harus jalan - jalan sama orang kayak kamu?"

"Geez, besok jalan - jalan aja bareng aku."

"Terserah, deh."

"Jangan lupa, ya! Besok bawa baju ganti bebas juga."

Sejak dulu Gan Ning sudah menyukai Ling Tong. Tapi dengan membencinya juga. Tapi ia yakin perasaan sukanya kepada Ling Tong adalah yang paling diinginkannya. Gan Ning mengajaknya jalan - jalan tapi ingin tanpa ada kejadian bertengkar dan ingin jalan - jalannya seperti kencan. Bahkan ia berharap bisa menyatakan perasaannya besok. Berharap Ling Tong menerimanya. Bukan perasaan benci, tapi perasaan suka.

Ling Tong langsung pergi dan ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Gan Ning tadi. Sebetulnya Ling Tong senang sekali dan ingin menerima ajakannya. Namun tak mudah ia mengungkapkannya. Hari ini Ling Tong sudah menampakkan sifat _tsundere_-nya dan seterusnya akan begitu jika dia melakukannya. Mereka berdua tidak bisa sabar untuk hari esok.

* * *

><p><strong>Lagi demen sama otp ini, heheh... :3 Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!<strong>

**Please Review! No Flame**


	2. Saat jalan - jalan

Hari Minggu yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Mereka berdua sudah selesai bekerja. Gan Ning dengan setia menunggunya di bengkel. Kehadiran Ling Tong belum juga terlihat. Sudah satu jam ia menunggunya. Gan Ning tak ingin firasat buruknya terjadi. Firasat buruknya adalah Ling Tong tidak akan jalan - jalan dengannya. Gan Ning sudah pundung duluan. Baru saja ia pundungan, orang yang sangat ingin ia temui hari ini malah muncul.

"Lama menunggu?" suaranya membuat Gan Ning berhenti pundung dan ia mulai senang.

"Tidak, kok. Ayo kita jalan - jalan. Mau kemana?"

"Ke taman."

Mereka berdua jalan - jalan dengan pakaian bebas. Ling Tong membawa bahan -bahan untuk piknik yang ada di dalam keranjang piknik dari rotan punyanya. Seperti permintaan Ling Tong, mereka pergi ke taman. Letak taman bermain itu jauh. Jadi mereka berdua menaiki motor milik Gan Ning. Tapi disitu tidak ada helm satu pun.

"Dimana helmnya? Kalau naik motor sebaiknya pakai helm."

"Aku nggak punya helm. Kalau aku pakai helm itu juga pinjam punya teman."

"Aku mau naik motor kalau ada helmnya. Aku pinjam dua helm ke temanku dulu, deh."

Kebetulan di bengkel ia punya beberapa teman yang biasanya naik motor dan mereka memakai helm. Ling Tong masuk ke dalam ruang kerja di bengkel dan berhasil meminjam dua helm dari dua temannya. Ia akan mengembalikannya setelah jalan - jalan.

Mereka berdua memakai helm dan naik ke motor. Gan Ning yang mengendarai sedangkan Ling Tong dibonceng.

"Hei, pegangan erat - erat kepadaku biar kau nggak jatuh."

Ling Tong pelan - pelan memegang dengan erat. Gan Ning heran terhadap Ling Tong. Gan Ning kira ia tak mau melakukannya. Tapi si pemilik motor tak memikirkan panjang akan hal itu. Lalu Ia menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengendarainya. Motornya melaju dengan kecepatan yang normal dan keselamatan juga diperhatikan.

Jiang Wei adalah seorang polisi yang saat itu sedang mengatur lalu lintas jalanan yang dilewati mereka berdua. Saat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning lewat, Jiang Wei melihat mereka dan merasa heran. Baru pertama kali ia melihat kedua orang yang suka bertengkar satu kendaraan. Apalagi sang polisi merasa mereka seperti sedang mesra.

Dengan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, kedua orang yang seperti pasangan itu sudah sampai di taman. Mereka turun dari motor yang baru saja diparkirnya. Tempatnya sangat ramai karena di waktu yang umumnya untuk libur.

"A—aku ingin bergandegan ta-tangan denganmu!" ternyata Ling Tong melakukan pendekatan terhadap Gan Ning dan berhasil.

"Eh, boleh!" permintaan itu ditanggapi. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Mulanya Ling Tong masih gugup tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai seperti terbiasa dan berusaha santai melakukannya.

Tamannya penuh dengan aneka tanaman. Berbagai jenis bunga menghiasi. Ada pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Terdapat kolam ikan dengan air mancur tapi tidak semuanya. Tak lupa dengan kursi taman. Membuat taman begitu indah. Banyak orang yang menyukai taman ini.

Mereka berdua memilih berteduh dibawah pohon sakura. Ling Tong menamparkan tikar di atas rerumputan. Mereka berdua bersantai, menikmati keindahan lingkungan. Ling Tong menawarkan makanan kepada Gan Ning yang sudah terlihat kelaparan. Gan Ning pun menerima tawarannya. Ia diberikan sandwich dengan daging ayam sesuai permintaannya. Ling Tong ikut makan sandwich tapi dengan daging sapi. Pastinya ada sayuran segar di kedua sandwich. Dengan iseng nan sengaja, ia menggigit sesuap sandwich milik Ling Tong. Menurut Gan Ning sandwich buatan Ling Tong lumayan enak. Karena Gan Ning ingin mencoba seperti apa rasanya walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah memakan sandwich seperti itu. Yang kena jahil merasa kesal dan senang. Kesal karena satu suap sandwichnya diambil. Senang karena dia memujinya. Mereka mengobrol dengan candaan yang mengasyikkan dengan waktu yang terbilang lama.

"Apa kau benar - benar hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat ini? Tidak ingin mengunjungi tempat lain?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup membuatku senang dan kuharap kau juga senang."

"Aku juga senang, kok."

"Aku ingin berada disini sampai matahari tenggelam. Tak hanya tamannya yang indah, saat matahari tenggelam jika terlihat dari sini indah juga, lho."

Gan Ning baru mengetahui hal itu. Sudah lama ia tidak ke taman dan sekarang ia berada di taman lagi karena permintaan kecengannya itu. Jika bukan karena permintaannya, ia tidak akan disini. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari dengan momen terbaik bagi Gan Ning. Begitu juga dengan Ling Tong.

"Masih lama kalau mau lihat matahari terbenam." ujar si lelaki berambut coklat yang hampir merasa bosan tapi tidak jadi karena ia ingin melihat kolam ikan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari letak dimana mereka berdua berada.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau ada barang yang hilang? Padahal aku ingin ikut bersamamu."

"Nggak usah khawatir amat dan nggak bakal ada yang hilang. Nggak jauh, kok. Ayo kalau mau ikut."

Mereka bergandengan tangan lagi. Setelah sampai, Ling Tong langsung melihat kolam ikan tersebut. Ia takjub. Banyak berbagai macam ikan dengan air yang jernih sama seperti kolam ikan yang lain yang ada di taman. Tapi kolam ikan yang satu ini tidak ada air mancurnya.

Gan Ning juga ikut melihat dengan tampang biasa saja. Lalu ia melihat dua ekor ikan berwarna kuning dan coklat sedang berdekatan. Sepertinya kedua ekor ikan itu jantan.

"Bukankan mereka seperti kita?" ucap Gan Ning dengan pelan.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Ling Tong tidak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan orang disebelahnya itu dan ia meminta mengulangi perkataannya.

"Tidak ada apa - apa. Lupakan."

"Nggak. Kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang tadi itu. Ulangi." Ling Tong penasaran.

"Argh, baiklah. Bukankah mereka seperti kita? Puas?"

"Oh, aku kira apaan."

Diantara mereka berdua hening selama beberapa detik. Lalu...

"Apa maksudmu mereka seperti kita dan siapa mereka itu?!" dengan kaget Ling Tong mengatakannya.

"Itu tuh dua ikan yang warnanya kuning dan coklat yang kumaksud 'mereka'. Mereka juga barengan kayak kita. Mungkin mereka pacaran."

"Di-diam! Uukh..." Ling Tong akhirnya mengerti apa maksudnya. Gan Ning santai aja bilang perkatannya barusan.

"Apa kau butuh cerobong diatas kepalamu agar asap dapat keluar dari dirimu? Kau tidak bisa menahannya dan kau lucu saat seperti itu."

"_Baka_! Aku tak butuh begituan!" Ling Tong menutupi wajahnya.

Gan Ning sedikit tertawa. "Pfft... Kau ini..."

Ia memegang dan menggeser kedua tangan Ling Tong. Wajah Ling Tong mulai terlihat. Kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan dan bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain yang begitu dekat.

"Kumohon jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan jika kau melakukannya itu akan membuatku senang. Buatlah kita berdua bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu, Gan Ning?

Gan Ning tak membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ling Tong. Gan Ning kembali ke tempat dan duduk di atas tikar. Lalu ia mengambil air mineral untuk diminumnya. Ling Tong juga kembali dan duduk disebelahnya. Oke yang tadi membuat rasa penasarannya ada lagi. Ling Tong berpikir apa maksudnya.

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku mengambil coklat batang dari merek terkenal punyamu empat bulan yang lalu."

"Bukan itu maksudku dan oh, biarinlah kau ambil itu."

"Jadi aku harus jujur tentang apa? Mungkin maksudmu yang kejadian itu. Aku yang membuat pakaian tidurmu jadi bau karena aku celupkan ke dalam ember berisi lumpur. "

"Kau benar - benar tidak tahu? Untuk itu, pakaiannya sudah dicuci."

"Apa kau tidak marah? Tidak ingin bertengkar denganku?"

"Tidak. Sudah kuputuskan aku tidak akan bertengkar di saat - saat seperti ini karena hari ini adalah hari spesial bagiku dan... bagimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?! Waaa!"

Tebakan Gan Ning benar. Ia tak ingin lama menunggu. Akhirnya Gan Ning benar - benar menekatkan tekad bulatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Wajahnya mendekati telinga kiri Ling Tong dan mulutnya membisikkan sesuatu. Sambil memeluk Ling Tong dengan erat. Bunga - bunga sakura berjatuhan.

"Kau ini terlalu lama, huh. Kuberi tahu satu hal dan ini penting. Aku menyukaimu bahkan lebih dari itu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Wajah Ling Tong dihiasi warna seperrti stroberi yang sudah ia makan satu minggu lalu. Setelah itu Gan Ning mencium pipi kanan Ling Tong. Disitu hanya ada mereka berdua. Lingkungan di taman itu jarang dikunjungi orang - orang dan sering sepi. Padahal disitu pemandangannya bagus juga.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Ling Tong?"

"Err... Gan Ning, bagaimana,ya... umm..."

"Kubilang jujurlah."

"A-aku... mau..."

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau suka padaku."

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tahu dari dulu?!"

Gan Ning mengganggukan kepalanya. Ling Tong tidak percaya pacarnya sudah mengetahui perasaan spesial itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah mengetahuinya dan Ling Tong hanya bisa percaya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk dari wajah yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Begitu pula dengan Ling Tong yang menampakkan senyum tipisnya itu. Mereka sangat senang dan tentu saja bahagia.

"Bo-bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan kepadamu dan aku berharap kau dapat melakukannya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau me-menciumku agar kau bisa mengambil... umm, ciuman pertamaku?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Ling Tong kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Gan Ning. Tapi Gan Ning jahil mengatakan hal itu. Pura - pura tidak mau padahal mau. Ling Tong kecewa. Terkadang buat Gan Ning itu mengasyikkan saat menjahili Ling Tong.

"Heh, kau gampang dikerjai. Aku akan mengambil ciuman pertamamu dan kau akan mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

Kekecewaannya langsung hilang. Ling Tong menutup kedua matanya. Menunggu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi sebuah jari telunjuk mendarat di bibir Ling Tong. Kedua matanya terbuka karena heran Gan Ning malah melakukan itu. Gan Ning ingin menciumnya nanti.

Ling Tong hanya menurut. Matahari hingga kini belum terbenam. Daripada lama menunggu sampai bosan, Ling Tong akhirnya ingin pergi ke tempat lain bersama Gan Ning.

"Lho, tapi katamu kau hanya ingin kesini aja."

"Daripada bosen. Mending pergi ke tempat lain."

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko pakaian dan tidak jadi melihat kejadian alam yang indah itu. Ling Tong membereskan alat pikniknya. Mereka berjanji akan sering bergandengan tangan saat sedang jalan bersama. Jika tangan mereka tidak terhalang oleh sesuatu.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Melintasi jalanan dengan langit yang mulai sore. "Langit sudah sore. Apa kau benar - benar tak ingin melihatnya?" ujar si pengendara.

"Tak usah terlalu pedulikan itu."

Akhirnya mereka sampai disana. S4i pemilik toko menyambut mereka berdua dengan ramah. Banyak aneka pakaian yang warna - warni dan terjajar rapi. Gan Ning melihat baju - baju yang polos. Hanya berwarna maksudnya. Sementara Ling Tong masih sibuk melihat jaket - jaket yang menurutnya banyak yang keren.

"Aku ingin membeli baju warna putih ini. Tapi aku butuh satu lagi dengan ukuran yang sama." kata Gan Ning.

"Akan segera saya ambilkan." kata salah satu pegawai.

Pegawai itu menganbilnya di gudang dan setelah itu diberikan kepada Gan Ning. Ia membawa barangnya ke kasir.

"Kau membeli dua. Buat siapa aja?"tanya Ling Tong.

"Buat aku dan kau." jawab Gan Ning.

"Eh, tak usah. Nggak usah repot - repot. "

"Biarin."

Gan Ning membayar barang yang dibelinya. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko. Lalu Gan Ning memberi Ling Tong satu baju putih.

"Ini buat kamu. Terimalah."

"Ya, makasih." Ling Tong senang akan pemberian itu.

Ling Tong heran kenapa ia membeli dan memberikan baju seperti itu. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka terhadap apa yang diberikan Gan Ning barusan kepadanya tapi jika ingin lebih spesial seharusnya baju yang lebih bagus. Tapi Ling Tong tak peduli.

Mereka pulang ke tempat tinggal masing - masing. Tapi sebelumnya Gan Ning akan mengantarkan Ling Tong pulang. Saat sedang melewati jalan menuju kosan dimana Ling Tong tinggal, matahari mulai terbenam. Walaupun kejadiannya tak seindah di taman, tapi mereka berdua melihatnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Saat itulah Ling Tong tiba di kosannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." kata Ling Tong sebelum membuka pintu.

Gan Ning membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mencium kening pacarnya. Setelah itu ia pun masuk ke dalam. Gan Ning segera pergi, pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.


	3. Apa yang harus dibawa untuk hari nanti

Hari ini adalah hari dimana hampir semua orang sibuk melakukan aktivitas yang penting. Ada yang bekerja atau bersekolah. Jalanan menjadi macet, tetapi ada beberapa polisi yang mengatur lalu lintas, jadi bisa teratasi. Begitu juga dengan yang baru jadian kemarin, sekarang lagi bekerja.

Seorang pelanggan mengisi bahan bakar kendaraannya di pom bensin. Mobilnya nyaris mogok dijalan gara - gara bensinnya mau habis. Gan Ning yang melayani pelanggan itu. Lalu orang tersebut berkata, "Kau sudah mulai baikan dengan Ling Tong atau bagaimana?"

Gan Ning kaget dan ia pura - pura tidak mengetahuinya."Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura - pura tidak tahu. Kemarin Jiang Wei, melihat kalian berduaan di atas motor milikmu. Kalian tampak mesra. Kalian pacaran, ya?" kata Zhong Hui.

"Huh, jadi dia melihatku dengan Ling Tong dijalanan kemarin. Aku tak tahu dia mengatur lalu lintas di jalanan itu."

"Hari minggu kemarin, ya… Kalian pergi bareng, kan? Hayo, ngaku, deh!"

"Cuma jalan – jalan, kok." ini Gan Ning keceplosan bilangnya.

"Wew, jalan – jalan yang spesial bagi kalian. Sepertinya kalian pacaran!"

"Oi, jangan ngomong beginian disini! Tuh, sudah penuh bensinnya."

Zhong Hui segera membayar. Setelah membayar, dia pergi. Ia lumayan puas karena sudah tahu hubungan yang bisa dibilang spesial diantara Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. Dikirain puas karena pelayanannya yang memuaskan disana.

Sementara itu, di bengkel, Ling Tong sedang memperbaiki mesin di kolong mobil milik seorang pelanggan. Lalu datanglah pelanggan yang lain. Ling Tong sudah mengenalnya.

"Cie yang sudah jadian..."

Ling Tong kaget dan kepalanya nyaris kejeduk. Ling Tong segera kedepan, keluar dari bawah mobil, melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata dia adalah Li Dian.

Orang terdekatnya baru saja memberikan mobil untuknya kemarin. Rumor mengatakan kalau itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya kali ini. Tadi ia mengemudikannya tapi ban depan sebelah kanan malah bocor, jadi bannya harus diperbaiki. Tidak jauh dari tempat kejadiannya, ada sebuah bengkel. Li Dian mendatangi bengkel itu bersama mobilnya yang didorong olehnya sendirian.

"Argh! Kau menganggu pekerjaanku. Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Apa harus ku ulangi?"

"Nggak usah! Tadi aku berpikir kamu mengatakan apa sebelumnya dan aku sudah tahu. Menyebalkan."

Li Dian tidak peduli dikatakan menyebalkan oleh Ling Tong.

"Eh, habis membetulkan tuh mobil, benerin mobil punyaku, ya. Mobilku bannya bocor."

"Iya."

Li Dian mengecek mobilnya. Ia ingin mobilnya dicuci juga. Ling Tong menyanggupi dua permintaan itu dan ia kembali ke tugasnya yang lagi dikerjakan namun tadi tertunda sebentar.

Sejam telah berlalu. Di saat itu juga Ling Tong sudah memperbaiki mesin mobil itu. Pemilik mobil tersebut juga baru datang akan mengambil mobilnya. Si pelanggang membayarnya di kasir dan mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari bengkel. Pelanggang selanjutnya malah nyaris tertidur. Li Dian lama menunggu hingga ngantuk. Ling Tong berusaha menyadarkannya dari kantuk.

"Bangun! Lebih baik cuci muka dulu, deh. Aku juga ini mau meminjam kunci mobil punyamu."

"Eh...? Oh, ini kunci mobilnya. Ok, aku ke toilet dulu."

Sebelum hendak ke toilet, Li Dian memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Ling Tong. Setelah itu terdengar teriakan seseorang.

"Hei, Ling Tong...! Ayo makan siang bareng!" kata Gan Ning.

"Gan Ning?! Hish, jangan teriak - teriak! Kenapa kamu kesini?"

"Aku mau makan bareng kamu."

"Aku masih kerja."

Gan Ning menunggunya. Ling Tong memperbaiki ban mobil. Selesai ia memperbaikinya, Gan Ning membujuknya agar mau makan siang sekarang. Tapi bujukan itu tidak berhasil. Bukan berarti Ling Tong itu seorang _workaholic_, ia masih mempunyai sifat malas pada dasarnya. Tapi dia lagi ada niat buat mengerjakan sesuatu.

Tanpa diketahui oleh si pekerja, pacarnya memeluknya dari belakang. Ling Tong kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang hangat itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Buah stroberi, kah? Heheh."

"Bukan, nyebelin! Ini wajah!"

Li Dian yang baru keluar dari toilet umum langsung bersorak. "Cie yang udah punya pacar. Moga langgeng, yo!"

Gan Ning membalasnya. "Akh, situ kayak yang nggak langgeng sama pacarnya sendiri."

"Langgeng, kok. Enak aja nggak langgeng. Aku bisa jitak kepalamu, Gan Ning. Awas ngomong kayak begituan lagi."

"Wesh, ampun, Li Dian. Jangan main jitak pukul gitu, dong."

Akhirnya Ling Tong makan siang bareng Gan Ning. Li Dian nggak mau ikutan. Bisi mengganggu. Li Dian malah asyik baca majalah yang isinya cowok - cowok ganteng sambil minum jus di ruang tunggu. Jangan khawatir, dia masih setia sama pacarnya.

"Hmm, seperti yang kukira, pacarku lebih ganteng dan lucu daripada mereka semua." ujar Li Dian sambil mengamati objeknya.

Ling Tong melahap suapan pertama bekalnya. Karena anak kosan, makannya mie instan. Jarang makan makanan yang lebih menggiurkan daripada mie instan. Padahal dia kangen makanan buatan rumah dulu. Katanya lebih enak. Gan Ning juga anak kosan. Tapi bekalnya bukan mie instan. Bekalnya ayam goreng dengan kentang. Kalau tinggal kosan bukan berarti mempengaruhi tentang makanan. Tergantung si penggunanya aja, sih.

"Kamu enak makanannya burger."

Gan Ning menawarkan bekalnya kepada Ling Tong. Tapi dia menolak tawarannya.

"Nanti kamu makan apa kalau ngasih bekal kamu ke aku?"

Gan Ning mengusulkan agar mereka berdua bertukar bekal dan Ling Tong malah menolak. Gan Ning meyakinkan dirinya mau memakan bekal milik Ling Tong. Akhirnya Ling Tong setuju untuk bertukar bekal.

Ling Tong senang bisa memakan makanan yang enak buatan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Gan Ning yang merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ling Tong, hari Sabtu nanti kamu harus bawa baju putih yang aku kasih ke kamu waktu itu."

"Memang buat apa?"

"Ada aja. Ini rahasia."

Ling Tong hanya menurut. Kembali melanjutkan makan siang. Tiba - tiba Gan Ning mengelap secuil makanan di sebelah mulut Ling Tong dengan jempolnya lalu menjilatnya.

"Ka-kalau mau coba makanan sendiri jangan begitu juga kali caranya!"

"Kalau dicampur sama stoberi ntar jadi gak enak, lho."

Setelah selesai makan siang, Gan Ning akan kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Gan Ning yang sudah jauh dari letak asalnya mendengar teriakan Ling Tong yang menggelegar.

"Itu tempat makan punyaku jangan dibawa! Ini punyamu! Kembalikan punyaku!"

"Yaelah, gak usah teriak juga kali." Gan Ning kembali dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya. Lalu Ling Tong menaruhnya dan segera mencuci mobil.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira - kira baju putih itu buat apa, ya? Ayo ditebak XD<strong>


End file.
